This invention is directed to a new and useful improvement to an explosive. In particular it is directed to an improved explosive useful as a blasting composition. More particularly it is directed to a blasting composition containing a nitrate and a nonexplosive sensitizer. Even more particularly it is directed to a nonexplosive sensitizer which is in part carbonaceous. And the improvement resides in the selection of the carbonaceous sensitizer and in particular a hydrocarbon containing oxygen sensitizer. A sensitizer increases the tendency of an explosive material towards detonation. The invention is also directed to an improved method of blasting using the aforementioned blasting composition.